First Impressions
by SashaMclicky
Summary: What happens when Kimberly is "attacked" by a man she barely knows. Will she come to terms that his instincts took over? And will that man, Embry, be able to tell her the truth without scaring her off?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own these characters, SM owns them. This is just an alternate look on how things could have gone down. Any new characters are ones I have permission to use via the persons behind their interpretation. Enjoy the story, please review and share with your friends!**

* * *

**Kim POV:**

I sat in the airplane waiting for the pilot to say we were successfully in Seattle. I watched as people stood up to grab their bags that were in the over head compartments, and shook my head. We weren't moving but I didn't like chancing anything like that. But just a few moments later there was a ding and the pilots voice filled the plane.

Once he had made his announcement I stood up and turned my phone back on. Waiting for the other passengers to make space I quickly moved from my window seat and grabbed my black carry on bag.

Walking off the plane I couldn't wait to get my suitcase and get outside. It had been 3 years since I graduated High School and moved to L.A. I couldn't wait to feel the cool Seattle air against my tan skin.

Once I received my suitcase I was approached by a man in some suit and a hat. I took a step back a bit startled and he shook his head, putting his hands up to show the sign in his grasp that read. "Connweller".

"Kimberly I presume? Your manager, Joey, sent me to take you to your new apartment. He sent me a photo so I knew who you were, he didn't want you to leave the airport alone."

I nodded and glanced to my phone, tempted to call and ask Joey if he really did send this man to drive me. But who was I kidding, of course he did.

"Alright."

The man took my bag and suitcase before leading me out to the warm car. He was parked close to the doors. I frowned slightly at that but at least once we were outside the cool air was touching my skin. This was something I missed, you couldn't get this natural cold air with air-conditioning.

"All set, Mrs. Connweller?" The man asked as he held the door open for me. I nodded and slid into the back seat. Beginning to buckle in as he shut the door.

I took my phone out to see Joey had sent me a few texts messages along with some of my other friends. Scrolling through them I saw Joey had written about the driver and not to worry. Also that he had made sure my new apartment was not to far from La Push and not to far from Seattle's airport because I would be having to fly out for work time and time again.

The next message I received was from my best friend, Faith. She told me she couldn't wait to see me. That 3 years was too long and she had a lot to tell me. I quickly replied to her message. "Hey hun, I'm in Seattle. As soon as I get to my apartment I will give you the address to come over. I don't think Joey will have a car for me. He actually had someone pick me up. Anyway, I loves ya and miss ya."

Not even 2 minutes later I received a reply from Faith. "Sweet! I'll be waiting!"

I send Joey a message to let him know I was safe and in the car. "Thanks for the warning, I'm on my way to the apartment. Thank you again for everything, miss you already."

I closed my eyes and sat back. Relaxing into my seat as the driver drove me to the new apartment. I was so tired, not having slept on the 2 hour flight over because of nerves and excitement.

The gated apartments were in a nice rural area, and I genially liked that. The driver had awaken me once we were close. He pulled up to apartment 007 and parked in reverse. I unbuckled myself and grabbed my purse. By the time I went to open the door, the driver had already opened it.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Connweller."

I smiled and thanked him. Getting the keys out Joey had given me at the airport when he dropped me off. The driver got my suitcase and followed me to the door then said he hoped I had a nice day before leaving.

I pushed the key into the lock and turned it. Wiggling the key slightly before I could pull it back out and turn the unlocked knob and push the door open.

Once inside the scent of apple pie filled me, my stomach grumbled and I knew Joey had someone leave me a nice welcome home meal. I walked to the kitchen after closing and locking the door. Wanting to see what exactly was waiting for me.

Apple pie, salad, a small turkey, mashed potatoes, even yams. I laughed to myself and took a picture of it all. Sending the picture to Joey, I added "Really? A mini Thanksgiving for me?"

I walked to the fridge where there was a note with my name on it. That read "Welcome to your new home, Kimberly. I hope you enjoy your meal and feel nice at home. Let me know when you arrive. Your address is written down for you on the back of this. Enjoy your night. And remember relax! You have work to do tomorrow night. -Joey"

I glanced to my phone and he had replied as I finished the note, his message just told me to read it. I chuckled lightly and replied to him. "Just did. I'm having a friend over so glad I don't have to cook. Thanks again Joey."

I send Faith a text with the address. Her reply just moments later read. "Awesome, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Yay you don't live far!" I laughed lightly and set my phone down. Going back to the door, I needed to take my bags up to my room and change out of my traveling clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I was dressed in comfy clothes and unpacked. I walked back down to the kitchen to see I had no new messages, I was happy about that. As I made my way into the living room, there was a knock on the door. Faith!

Quickly, as in half running to the door. I unlocked it and swung the door open to see my best friend. "Fai-th…." My eyes widened and jaw dropped. She had a large belly and looked like she was ready to pop.

Laughing, "Hey Kim! Surprise!" Her hands rested on her baby belly and I laughed before shaking the shocked look off my face. Pulling Faith into a hug.

"God, I've missed you!"

I pulled away and lead her inside. Faith rubbed her belly as if she was hungry, or maybe her baby was kicking. Oh god, baby, my best friend was pregnant and didn't even tell me!

We sat at the table with our food, talking all about me and what I've been up to for the past 3 years.

"Okay enough about me. When the hell did you get pregnant, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I wanted it to be a surprise and by the time I found out you were already talking about coming to visit. Not move!" She swatted my arm and I laughed, glancing to her belly.

"So, are you ever going to tell me who the father is?" Faith looked down and I could see her becoming all shy like she used to. "Do I know him? C'mon you know you can tell me."

"Umm well. You know the Clearwaters right?"

I nodded.

"Seth is the father."

"Seth Clearwater? But he is so young, so are you. Does he know? Who am I kidding of course he does. What did he say? He better be taking responsibility."

"Yes Seth Cleartwater. We're not that young we're just a year younger then you, Kim. And yes he knows. We umm well when Sue found out, she convinced him it was the right thing to do to marry me. But I had a feeling we would get married anyway. I just don't know if it was going to be so soon."

"What so you're married!?"

"No. We told his mom we got married, and that you were the witness. Ya know something quick. But we have been talking and he wants to plan a real wedding and actually get married."

"Oh. Okay. So when is this wedding?"

"I don't know. But I do have a question for you. Will you be the maid of honor?"

I couldn't help but squeal and say yes. Giving Faith a hug then I looked down to her belly, having felt a kick. "Whoa"

"Yeah he tends to move a lot."

"He?"

"He, yes we're having a boy! And well I guess I have another question. Be the godmother?"

"Of course!" I laughed and hugged her again.

We had spent hours on end just talking about everything. I was overwhelmed with everything Faith had told me. Little Seth Clearwater was going to be a daddy. Wow. When her phone started ringing, she mentioned it was Seth and that he was waiting for her at home. Too tired to drive out and we would have to meet up soon.

I agreed and helped Faith to the car, letting her take some food home to Seth. I sent Joey a text saying I was going to bed and I would call him on my way to the shoot tomorrow. He sent a reply back saying "Sweet Dreams". I climbed into my big comfy bed, feeling a bit lonely in it to be honest. This thing was huge and I was tiny compared to it. I hugged one of the fluffy pillows and shut my eyes. Sleep soon took over, dreaming of me holding a little baby boy.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Chapter 3 will be posted soon! I posted today in honor of Breaking Dawn 2 opening in theatres at midnight! So please please please review. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I can't wait to see what you think about future chapters. -xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hoe to receive a few updates after this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I spent the day doing some shopping, gathering food and even a bit of baby shopping. But my retail therapy was cut short by having to go to work. I drove straight from the store to the shoot.

I sent Joey a text as I arrived to set, this was my first shoot in the area and the only thing I knew was that it was inside on a sound stage and for a local store that sells dresses. I didn't know the name of the company yet, but I had a feeling it was the same place I bought my Prom dress at.

Inside the shoot I sat at hair and makeup for about an hour. Sending texts back and forth with Joey then Faith before I got called to get dressed and was taken to the actual set. The black backdrop with golden stars and glitter floor felt like a total cheesy prom set up. But who was I to complain. This mermaid cut dress was beautiful, hell even I wanted it just to have it.

After the shoot I drove straight home. It was near midnight and I had nothing but side streets. I wasn't really scared about driving this late. It was just the fact that I was going down pure dark roads surrounded by trees. There was the downfall about living around here.

Just my luck to hit a nasty pothole, causing my back tire to pop. Great, stuck in the dark alone and with a flat. I have never changed a flat ever in my life. The only thing I knew is I had an emergency kit in the trunk of my car. So I switched on my emergency lights and opened the trunk. I pulled out the bright orange box and set out the triangles so people wouldn't hit me. Then I looked in the trunk, there was a few tools and the spare. This was going to be a long night, and I hoped someone would come by. To be honest I was terrified being out on this road alone. What if a bum came out of the woods and attacked me, or worse - a bear!

I shivered as the cold air hit me time and time again, I grumbled "Fucking wind" under my breath as I took the only tool that looked like something I could use and just stared at my tire. "How the fuck do I do this?" I whimpered lightly and was about to take my phone out to call Faith to send Seth out to help me. But that's when I saw headlights in the distance and they slowed down.

Thank god! I prayed it was someone who knew how to help me. When they got out, they left on their lights so they could see in the dark night. And once I got view of them I saw it was a boy. I shook his hand without bothering to really exchange names and such. Directly telling him my problem. He said to go ahead and sit in the warm car while he changed out the flat. I put up no argument though I should really know how to handle this on my own.

I quickly got inside my car and grabbed my phone. I sent Joey a message "Got a flat, it's dark and scary but a nice man stopped to help me. I'll call when I get home."

It only took about half an hour before the guy was tapping on my window. I climbed out of my car and smiled at him after glancing at the changed tire, as well as the cleaned up mess from my emergency kit. I thanked him and held out my hand for his.

"Thanks, I truly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. Oh and My name's Kim, we didn't exactly exchange names yet."

He laughed and took my hand. When our eyes met, I smiled more and felt protected. He didn't say a word then. Nothing in reply to my little silly jokes. Rather the man pulled me into him, and pressed me up against my car. I gasped and was about to scream when his lips crushed onto mine.

I squealed and tried to push him off of me, He pressed up against me and I could feel everything. I was able to pull my head back I cried for him to let me go. When he suddenly did and backed off. I nearly fell into my car, locking the doors. The sudden emotions of fear filled me and the tears couldn't stop.

I heard a car door slam in the distance and a loud screech. The lights from behind me were gone and I was alone once again in the dark. I had to pull myself together. I needed to get out of there, I needed to get home.

Switching off the emergency lights, I turned the car on with shaky hands. I took deep breaths and could taste the mans lips still on mine. I shook once again and tried to calm myself enough as I pulled off the side of the road to drive home.

Once I reached my apartment I nearly ran inside with wobbly knees. I shut and locked my door quickly, then grabbed my phone to call Joey. Waiting until I heard his voice, I then broke down into full tears once again, unable to make complete words.

"Kim?"

"Jo-He-ki-I-Scare-"

"Kimberly! Calm down! What is wrong what happened?!"

"The Man, He kissed me he pinned me and kissed me!" I cried into the phone. "What if he raped me Joey! I could have lost it by rape."

"Kimberly breathe! Are you home?!"

"Yes" I gasped as I tried to calm down. Walking towards the kitchen needing some sort of alcoholic drink.

"Did he follow you?"

"No he ran off"

"What was his name"

"I don't know, I thanked him and he just kissed me." I poured some vodka into a glass then added some orange juice before I downed it like a shot.

"Kimberly , I am so sorry. I should have had someone drive you."

"No, no you don't I'm a big girl I can handle myself. But dammit Joey. He was strong, he could have done more."

"You have a shoot tomorrow night too. Do you want me to cancel?"

"No, no that's my first cover. I will just figure out something."

"What about if I booked a hotel nearby for you to stay there at night then you can drive home in the morning? On me of course."

"That's fine. I need to shower, Joey. I will call you before I go to bed okay?"

"Alright, just relax. I'll be here when you're back."

"Okay, Miss you."

"Miss you too, Kim."

Ending the call I downed another shot like drink before going up to the bathroom. Turning on a hot bath, knowing I needed to relax as he said to. Wanting to forget about tonight, wanting to forget that I could have lost my virginity by some man on the side of the road, forcefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around to post, been busy with the holidays. In honor of them here is a new chapter, please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Embry's POV:**

When I heard her cry for me to stop. My eyes shot open, and my arms dropped from her perfect body. I stepped back and couldn't believe what I had just done. As she scrambled to get into her car I wanted to say "I'm sorry" over and over but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I could see her crying, I had hurt Kim.

I jogged back to my truck and got in. Slamming the door shut as I quickly turned my truck around. Completely forgetting about where I was heading. I hit my steering wheel and growled low "Fuck!"

My foot was fully down on the peddle, any further and my foot would have gone through the floor of my truck. I pulled up to an empty parking lot and parked near the tree line. Another growl left my lips from deep down in my chest and I rushed to get out of my truck. Once in the woods I phased and let out a loud painful howl.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Of course, Seth was on patrols tonight.

"I fucked up man, bad."

"What happened?"

I shut my eyes and laid down, with a high pitched whine I let the scene run through my mind once again. This way Seth could see it and I didn't have to physically tell him.

"Dude! Kimberly?!"

"You know her?"

"She's Faith's Best friend. You kissed her?!"

I winced and whined again.

"Fuck man, I don't know what to do. No doubt she will tell Faith. Maybe if you could just tell her about the imprint. You know once you have found your imprint it is up to you to tell them and be who or what ever they want you to be."

"I know, oh smart one, but how am I supposed to tell her. She probably thinks I'm some jerk who was about to rape her. When clearly I wasn't I just couldn't.. I couldn't control myself. She's just so…beautiful."

"Yeah man, no doubt you fucked up."

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes and covered my eyes with my paw. Letting a low growl escape.

"Hey what if Faith could maybe get her to meet her somewhere but rather her going, you show up."

"She would run away."

"Not if it's in the morning or in a public place. C'mon man you can't give up."

"I'm not giving up. I just don't know what to do, I want her."

"Just trust me okay? Cover me for a few and I'll work something out with Faith."

"Alright man, hurry up. I'm not even supposed to be on patrol. Don't take forever. I mean it."

"Alright, alright. Bossy."

And with that. I was alone with my thoughts. The scene played over and over in my mind, I hated myself for not being able to control myself. But she was so beautiful and I had imprinted. I wasn't in control, she has me. I am hers, but if she doesn't want me. I will do as she asks. I just hoped I could get another chance to make up for my awful first impression.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted lately. Please review, I hope to finish this story by the end of the summer. With at lease 1 review. Please!**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Gasping, I clutched onto my pillow. Waking up I grumbled and saw it was only 7 am. I grabbed my phone and saw 12 texts messages. "The fuck" Softly escaped my lips in a sleepy tone. I scrolled through the texts and saw 7 were from Faith, only 5 from Joey.

Joey: "Sweet Dreams, Kim." - "I booked the hotel for you" - "It's under my name" - "Sorry for spamming you." - "Call me when you wake up"

Faith: "Are you okay?!" - "Seth told me what happened" - "Kimberly we really need to talk" - "Seth knows that guy" - "He's not all that bad, I promise." - "Can we talk over some coffee?" - "Call me as soon as you're awake!"

I groaned lightly as I decided I'd call Faith first. Her texts seemed to be more urgent and she said Seth knew the guy. I had to get to the bottom of this. I pressed 3 and hit the send button using her speed dial number then put the phone on speaker as I laid it on the pillow next to my head. Waiting for Faith to answer and clarify things for me.

"Kim!"

"Hey, Faith"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Did I wake you? And explain your texts please."

"No I've been up, making Seth breakfast. Oh Uhm well.. Seth called me last night and told me what happened to you."

"Yeah but how does he know? I came straight home."

"He knows the guy, His name is Embry. Kim listen, Embry isn't a bad guy. Can we please meet up for come coffee? I'll explain more there okay?"

"Yeah sure. The diner just outside of forks? I have to work tonight and that's the closest one to where I'm going to be working and I'd rather only make the drive once."

"Sure Kimmy, anything you want. I'll see you say 12?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too"

And with that the call ended. I turned onto my side and pressed 2 to call Joey. Again I was on my back and the phone on speaker. Waiting to hear his voice. When he answered, I knew I had woke him up by the sound of his groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, sorry for waking you"

"mm it's okay Kim. You okay?"

"Yes, and thank you for the hotel. I'll let you know when I check in. And I'll let you get back to sleep."

"mm okay, Kim."

"sweet dreams, Joey"

"Sweet dreams"

I turned over and ended the call. I shut my eyes and pulled the covers over me. Trying to fall back asleep. Just wanting another few hours of peace.

Once I was asleep, I was dreaming of him. Embry. This time he kissed me with more passion and our tongues had met. I swear I could feel everything pressed against me all over again. His hands roamed my body and when I got the chance I gasped for air, waking up the same way I had before. Clutching my pillow and trying to catch my breath.

I glanced to the clock, it was 10 am. I knew now I had to get up. No new messages or missed calls. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my towel to go shower. Knowing I would need to pack as soon as I was out then I would need to head to the diner to meet Faith.


End file.
